Pain
by SParkie96
Summary: Sami is in a relationship with Kim, but when Miley catches wind of this information, she'll do anything to have Sami as her own. Blackmail is her only option in breaking apart not only Kim's heart, but the rest of the Teen Hero Team.


**Pain**

* * *

**Summary: Sami is in a relationship with Kim, but when Miley catches wind of this information, she'll do anything to have Sami as her own. Blackmail is her only option in breaking apart not only Kim's heart, but the rest of the Teen Hero Team.**

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. The rest belong to their respected owners.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**March 17th, Middleton, 7:30 am….**

* * *

It was a beautiful winter morning in the semi-happy town of Middleton. The sun was high in the blue sky, shining golden rays down on to the suburban homes of the residences. Houses beheld green shamrocks in their windows, Leprechaun figurines danced on lawns, and Irish flags swung slowly in the light breeze upon flag poles. Today was St. Patrick's Day and a lovely one at that. The weather was a warm sixty-nine degrees with a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky.

One humble three story home, whose bricks were different shades of vibrant reds, shutters of windows a golden brown, and a grand door that had been painted white. Inside of this extraordinary home was a family of two daughters, two sons, and a happily married couple. The family seemed normal at first, but when danger calls, they become extraordinary beings of amazing proportions.

If you were to step inside this house, find your way to the flight of stars, go up to the top floor, and the fifth door at the end of the hallway to your right, you'll find yourself in front of the youngest daughter's bedroom. The daughter by the name of Samantha "Sami" Jay Lynn Parker. She was no older than sixteen, for she had just become this age on October 31st of 2011. Inside of her room, she slept peacefully under a simply black comforter, clad in a dark grey tank and cotton black pants. Her window was open as sunlight bled through navy blue curtains. The teenager gave a groan of annoyance as the drops of golden sun shone on her eyelids,

"Why does the sun have to be so annoying?" she grumbled out loud.

Her husky/wolf hybrid, Saber, laid at the foot of her bed as he looked up at her in response to her question. He only gave her a sneeze as his reply. The girl shook her head, shaking white streaked, brown locks as she did so. She tucked her head back under the sea of blackness.

The ringing of a phone forced her to sit back up as she leaned over to her bed side table, a long arm reaching with a hand toward her cell phone. After a few minutes of fumbling with the answer button on the touch screen, she held the piece of red technology next to her ear and gave a tired hello. A chipper and quite cheerful voice greeted her on the other end. It was her childhood and still to this day best friend, Kimberly Ann Possible,

"Happy St. Patty's Day! Aren't you excited?" the red head asked. She only groaned and rubbed at her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of the pale blue spheres,

"Excited for what, exactly?" the brunette asked. A light a happy giggle on the other end was the reply she had received from the other girl, who was twirling a red lock between her fingers,

"St. Patty's Day? The day that you asked me out?" Kim asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sami didn't really process the answer right away as she looked up at the ceiling, as if studying the details of the navy blue. She thought about it, trying to remember the event that supposedly occurred last year,

"I asked you out on St. Patty's Day?" she asked. She heard a sigh on the other end,

"Yes. You did. It was one week after Ron dumped me for Bonnie."

"I thought Bonnie was with Junior?"

"He dumped her for Brittina." Kim explained.

The brunette rolled her eyes tiredly, not that Kim could see. This was too much information to think about and process first thing in the AM. Sami trusted Kim to know that today was their one year "Anniversary". Then another thing processed in the brunette's mind. What the hell to get her red-headed friend for today. Thinking it over, she remembered Bruce saying that there had been a new restaurant that had just opened up in Gotham. Jack told her there had been another one up in New York that was absolutely amazing. So many options, more information she had to process. Sami threw herself back on to the pillows and held her head with the hand that didn't hold her phone,

"Kim, I'll call you back." Sami stated. Kim gave a shaky, "o.k." and hung up. Damn, now Sami had just hurt Kim's feelings. God, she really sucked at being a girlfriend, now didn't she? Sami hit the screen switch off and got out of bed to get dressed. She hummed as she thought about what she should go with. Fancy or Casual?

"What do you think, Sabe?" Sami asked as she held up a blueberry colored dress shirt. Saber tilted his head to the side before shaking it in disproval. Running to her closet, Saber came out with two things, a white dress shirt and a black vest that she forgotten she had. Sami gave the four legged friend an uncertain look,

"You sure?" she asked. Saber barked and happily wagged his tail. Shrugging, Sami got up and went to get a pair of black dress pants and her converses. She laid everything out on her bed and inspected the articles of clothing that she was prepared to wear for hers and Kim's date later. Grabbing a towel, she procedded to the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. **


End file.
